


La decision de Rachel

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel ve a su bebe triste y decide hacer algo que cambia la vida de todos.<br/>Slash McDanno establecido</p>
            </blockquote>





	La decision de Rachel

Título: la decisión de Rachel

Hola es después de mucho tiempo que vuelvo a escribir en mi idioma, es que esta canción no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza desde que la escuché.

Está implicado McDanno

"Despacito cuando tu dormías

Ella te hablaba, te preguntaba, te protegía.

Ella prometió darte todo

Pero solo pudo darte lo que tuvo

Para ti lo más hermoso 

Era amanecer junto a sus ojos,

Iluminando el mundo…"

Ella podía ver que su bebe no era feliz, desde el nacimiento Charley su pequeña princesa había pasado a un segundo plano, Stan era un hombre muy bueno que trataba de hacer que Gracie no sintiera las diferencias pero ella podía ver en los ojos de su pequeña que las cosas no estaban bien.

Su hija brillaba cada vez que volvía de la casa de su ex esposo, Danny y su esposo el comandante McGarrett amaban a su pequeña paloma y hacían de su estadía con ellos.

Los ojos de su pequeña no podían ocultar la tristeza que significaba volver a un lugar donde debía volverse una sombra.

Le dolía el alma verla apagarse porque no había tiempo para que ella pudiera expresar lo que sentía.

Rachel amaba a su bebé era parte de ella…

"Pero lo pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados, 

Porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire 

Y su amor es demasiado grande para cortarlo…"

Mi niña hermosa ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? Cuando nos dijeron que venías en camino mi niña bella siempre supe que serías lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida.

Perdóname mi niña linda porque sé que no eres feliz aquí, que en la casa del comandante junto a ellos eres más feliz, perdóname porque mi egoísmo me impedía ver lo que tus ojitos gritaban, perdóname mi bella niña, pero no te preocupes que voy a remediar esto, voy a hacer que seas lo feliz que sé que puedes ser.

"Y la dejaste volar

Y tus lloraron hasta doler

Pero solo tú sabías que así tenía que ser

Así tenía que ser…"

"Pero lo pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados, 

Porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire 

Y su amor es demasiado grande para cortarlo…"

Esa noche llamaste a tu abogado y le dijiste de tu decisión, luego te dirigiste a la casa del que alguna creíste fue el amor de tu vida y viste la misma dicha que ves en los ojos de tu pequeña niña brillar en el detective, viste el amor incondicional brillar en ambos hombres, viste la sonrisa más bella florecer en ambos cuando les planteaste tu decisión, y supiste que si bien dejarías parte de tu alma, lo que estabas haciendo era lo correcto, y tal vez por primera vez en tu vida pensaste en alguien antes que en ti.

"Y la dejaste volar

Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler

Pero tú solo sabías 

Que así tenía que ser

Y la dejaste volar

Y sus ojos lloraron hasta doler

Pero solo ella sabía 

Que así tenía que ser

Y la dejaste volar

Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler

Pero solo tú sabías 

Que así tenía que ser

Que así tenía que ser…"

Y supiste que tenías razón cuando los viste juntos, cuando los viste abrazarse, cuando los viste reír, supiste que habías hecho lo correcto dejándola volar y si bien tus lloraron hasta doler ella era feliz y eso hacía que valga la pena.

Fin


End file.
